


Adam Driver and Character Imagines

by ProjectWrites



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, but almost never, i dont believe in Ben Solo, or Bendemption, or Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWrites/pseuds/ProjectWrites
Summary: In which me, Clyde Logan's wife, makes imagines for you
Relationships: Adam Driver/Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader/Flip Zimmerman, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome, to my wonderful bin of Clyde Logan. UwU\

I love my one-handed man.


	2. Imagine Clyde Logan Comes Home To You After A Hard Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was made at 2300
> 
> its shitty

Imagine, you're sleeping at two in the morning, and something moves next to you on the bed. It's normal for your husband to be home this late, but it isn't normal for him to turn away from you. Usually he pulled you close, or at least held your hand. When you blinked away your sleepiness and turned to him, you frowned. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes blank and his prosthesis still on.  
You reached your hand to his arm, slowly leaning on him. "Tough day, love?" You saw him nod, then heard him sigh. "Same thing as always." He whispered. Every once in a while, there would be some rude customers, who either complained or made fun of his missing arm. At first, you felt angry, then you felt sorry. Your husband, your sweet man didn't deserve the rudeness he got too often. He looked at you, and quickly, you hugged him.  
"I love you." You sighed into his chest. "Let's get some rest, okay?" As you reached to remove the plastic from his arm, and you stopped him. "Love. No matter what, I love you. With or without all your appendages."  
His face softens, and he lets you remove his prosthetic, then pulls you close. "Thank you, Darlin'."  
"Love you, Clyde."  
"Love you too."


	3. Imagine Adam Driver Welcoming You Home After A Long Day

Imagine you, walking in the door after having a rough day. He has dinner on the table, as usual. He hugs you, and when you tell him it's been rough, he tells you to get ready for bed. You trust him, and when you come back, he has the couch set up for a movie night, popcorn and food he made on the table. You eat and he cuddles you until you fall asleep.


	4. Imagine Adam Driver on Your Birthday

Imagine you come home on your birthday and he's not there. At first, you assume the worst, then you see dinner on the table and think he left you. On your birthday, no less. You get ready and sit on the bed.  
Suddenly, the door whips open, and in comes Adam, face flushed and a bouquet of roses in his hand. "SHIT! Sorry! I forgot to get you the roses! How long have you been waiting!?"   
You answer not long, and he smiles, hugging you. "Happy Birthday, baby."


	5. Daddy! Dom! Adam Sackler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh its for my babe LittleSolo
> 
> WARNINGS: Ddlg/ddlb, smut, cursing, being a lil brat bc we can dirty talk, ripping clothes off

Imagine sitting on your couch, watching some shitty sci-fi, when your phone buzzes on your lap. 

**Adam**  
_Kitten. ___

With that, you shoot up and run to your room, grabbing your night bag and slipping on your sheer gown. On top of that, you put on one of his large jackets, which went down to your mid-thighs. You had taken a shower an hour before, not expecting his text, but never turning it down. The pink fabric was soft against your body, and you felt yourself get excited. He lived in the apartment above you, which meant the ride over was short and sweet, but was always too long for your liking.  
Before you were able to knock on the door, it opened, and Adam stood, glaring at you. "You're late, little one." You looked up at him, knowing what that meant. "I'm sorry Daddy. But, I had to get a surprise ready for you." His eyes trailed over you, then he froze. "You little minx. Daddy's gonna... Get in." When you hesitated, he pulled you into his chest quickly and growled. "What do we say when Daddy says to do something?" "Yes, sir!" He pulled away, ushering you into his living room. "There's my good girl. I don't like that I had to remind you, though. Give Daddy a reason he shouldn't lift you over his lap and spank you. Ten times, five for the lateness and five for having me remind you how to act."  
At that, your thighs clenched, and you whined low in your throat. The sound made him stand, and you nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Can I show you your surprise? I think you'll like it." As he nodded, you took off the jacket. He whistled low in his throat, and you blushed. "Darling, is this for me? You got all dressed up for me?" "Yes, Daddy. Only for yo- ahh!"  
His hands found their way to your chest, and he had thrown you on the bed. "You little minx, you wanna get Daddy all riled up, right? Well, you got that." Adam rolled his hips into yours, holding you down. "I'm all riled up now. You think you deserve Daddy? Prove it. Beg for Daddy to pound you." Immediately, you gave in. "Daddy, please! I was only a little late, and I wore this for you, please! Make your little one cum on your cock, please!" His whole body froze, then he grabbed the middle of the gown and ripped it in half. "Fuck!" He yelled, as you yelped. "I liked th-" "If you say another word, I'm making you scream. Goddamn, you're so wet." He grabbed a bottle underneath the bed, and opened it, pouring some on his fingers and your entrance. "Gonna pound you. Look at me, I'm fucking twitching."  
His hand wrapped up to grab your chin, and you moaned quietly. "I said, look at it, brat." You nodded, looking at his swollen dick. It really was twitching, red and leaking precum. "Ah, it's so big, Daddy, thank you!" He kissed you softly. "Hey, are you ready for me, darling?" You took his hand and nodded, smiling. "Yes, daddy."  
He smiled, then lined up. "Daddy's gonna wreck you tonight, baby." "Is he?"  
His smile dropped, and he pushed his tip in. "Brat." His hands wrapped around your thighs, and he slammed his hips into yours. You moaned loudly and he spanked you. Hard. He pounded you mercilessly, his balls slapping against your ass. He growled, pulling you close. "Fuck, why are you so damn tight, baby? Daddy hasn't had this tight little hole in so long! Fuck, fuck, I'm so close!" You moaned lewdly, wrapping your legs around his hips. He groaned and ran his hand down, playing with you until you tightened around him, cumming. He grabbed your face and kissed you hard, giving a few more hard thrusts before pulling out and running his hand down his cock, he came on you stomach. You whined, feeling the splashes on you. He grinned, laying next to you for a moment. "You okay?" He whispered, pulling you close. "Did I hurt you, babydoll?"  
You shook your head, half-dragging your boneless body over to cuddle him. "Thank you, Daddy. I loved it." His arms wrapped around you, and he kissed your forehead. "For you, anything. Love you, sweet pea."  
"I love you too, Daddy." 


	6. Adam Driver Worries Over You At A Ren Fair, Fluff

Imagine if Adam took you to a show with him during a Ren fest, offering to take you around. He's owed a favor, after coming to help a show for a friend, so he cashes it in and borrows a horse to surprise you after the show. You see him off, grinning and laughing at the silly little show, taking photos and cheering him on. He finishes the show, he looks for you, he sees you with a medic and assumes the worst. Riding over on the horse, he jumps off relaxing a little after finding out you got a splinter on the wooden bench you sat on. "Are you okay? What happened?" The cut was tiny, and you were fine, but he sounded worried. "Is it bad?" "No, honey. It's small. I promise." When he calms down, he kisses it and put you on the horse, riding you around and making you giggle. He thanks the medic, and holds you close. He rides off, you in your dress, side-straddling the horse. "A-Adam!" He chuckles, kissing your cheek and riding you around and buying you food. A few kids call you a princess and he your knight. You go home happy, completely forgetting your cut.


	7. Adam and You Go To Your Child's FIrst Grade Parent-Teacher Conference, Fluff

Imagine him and you, at your children's school, talking to the teacher. They have nothing bad to say about your first grader, other than his somewhat fragile temper. "He works hard, and he's always willing to help out. He... does gets annoyed easily... It doesn't get violent, but he's thrown things once or twice." She frowns, and you turn to your husband. "Yeah, that would be my side..." He murmured, having the decency to look sheepish. Then he chuckled. "We'll work on it." You held his hand, chuckling. He turns to you, playful annoyance on his face. "Rude, but I love you."  
"I love you too."   
…  
"Mommy! He hit me!"  
"Yeah we'll work on it.


	8. Kylo Ren Is Socially Savage, Fluff

He stares down at you, and you swallow nervously. His eyes studied your face, seemingly glaring at you. "Lord Ren? I-is everything okay?" He didn't move, until he slowly reached toward your face, and you squeezed your eyes shut. You mentally begged for him to spare your life. You enjoyed your job, and tried to force the fact that your handsome Commander stood maskless in front of you. He started, then rubbed something off your cheek. quickly. "Clean yourself properly, General. Your pretty face shouldn't be ruined by a small item such as food." Blushing, you watched as he walked away. "Y-Yes, Commander! Thank you!"   
Silently, you made a note to leave a small crumb of your bread on your lips tomorrow.


	9. Adam Sackler Makes Keepsakes, Fluff (FA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my lil solo bab  
> This is mainly directed toward feminine audiences bc reader wears a dress, but anyone can enjoy, I promise I wont judge
> 
> FA- Feminine Audiences

When Adam said he wanted you to put on a sundress and grab a casual change of clothes, you expected him to bring a picnic. So when he brought his camera with him, you were surprised. "Where are we going?" You giggled as he led you into the car, then got in himself. "Someone mentioned I was working a lot lately, and that I hadn't been home a lot. They asked how you were doing. I didn't really remember, because I haven't been paying much attention to you, but I plan to change that." He spoke with determination, making you blush. "Honey, that's so sweet of you, but you don't have to. I know you're busy, and I don't mind!" "But I do." He frowned, parking the car and turning it off, then looking at you. "You're my girlfriend, it's about time I treat you like it." Then he kissed your cheek and left the car, grabbing the picnic basket and his camera, which he put around his neck, and tricorder. "Follow me, I have something to show you."   
He led you through a small brush, and when the clearing was in sight, you gasped. It was clear, nothing but miles and miles of wildflowers. There were sunflowers, lavender, dandelions, and a few others you couldn't tell, but they came in patches, and they were everywhere. Behind you, Adam set up the tricorder, chuckling. "I thought you would like it. I was gonna take a few pictures, if you would let me. You... You're a wonderful muse." His cheeks showed a barely-there shade of pink, and you giggled. "Okay, I'll do it. Where do you want me?" You smiled, holding the dress down. He got behind the camera, smiling. "Put your hands on your thighs, make your arms push out your chest, and smile real big for me!" You did, trying to do what he asked, and he shook his head. "No, no, honey." He walked over, wrapping his arms behind you and leaning his head on your shoulder. "Like this." Kissing your cheek, he smiled as you laughed. "Adam, if you keep this up, we'll never finish the pictures!" "And I'm okay with that, as long as I spend time with you."   
Laughing, he stepped away. "Keep that pose, honey! God, you're gorgeous!" You obeyed, and he smiled. "Do whatever you want." Adam called, chuckling. "Fuck, you look like a dream, right now."   
Giggling, you looked over at him. "Babe, don't take too many photos of me, you'll waste your space." He stopped, then walked toward you and hugged you close to him. "Listen to me. You are never a waste. Ever. And even so, this is a personal camera. It has our own photos on it. Like when we went to the museum, and..." He leaned in and nipped at you neck. "When we were at the bar." Blushing, you remembered the raunchy night at the bar, and how it ended. "Mmm, I recall we didn't sleep that night, did we?"   
You kissed him, and he held you close. "No, we didn't." He nodded against your neck. "Mhm... Can we eat, Adam, I didn't have time to eat earlier." At that, he picked you up like a princess, laying you on the blanket and kissing you softly. "You look gorgeous, babe. I just want to eat you up, make you feel like a queen." He held your hand, smiling down at you.   
"A-Adam..." "No, let me finish." He kissed you softly.   
"You're gorgeous, beautiful, and amazing. I've been with you for three years, and every day I feel nothing but love and appreciation. You make me feel so... weird. Like I'm a king, even though I don't have jack shit. I want you forever and ever." Your face lit a bright red and he got on one knee, pulling you to your feet. "Will you make me the happiest, cheesiest man I've always hated, and marry me? Make me an honest man?"  
You paused in shook, tears running down your face. "Oh Adam..." He popped the ring out, and it was stunning. It was a small diamond, but you knew he had worked hard for it. It didn't matter what the ring looked like, but it made you feel that much more important. "oh, Adam, yes! Adam, I will!"   
He laughed and slipped the ring on your finger, then stood and kissed you. 

And if Adam noticed how the flowers were trampled from your excited running and playing, he didn't mention a thing.


	10. Fireflies, Kylo Ren, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yummy fireflies

When it started, Kylo and his Knights were training on a small, forest planet. The area had been cut down for a base, and the Knights were taking materials from the ship into the area the base was to be constructed. That's when you saw it.  
A small, almost completely faded flash.   
Then, another. It was right next to your hand.  
You squealed, running to catch it.   
As you stood, Shiro jogged over. At the small flash, he frowned. "What the kriff is that? It's like a broken light." At that, you reached your hand out. "It's a firefly, Shiro! They're so pretty!" The other knights followed behind you, as you ran into the forest and looked around. The fireflies were gorgeous, weaving and flying, flickering into the trees.   
The Knights stared, and even Kylo took off his helmet to take a look. You giggled as one landed on your nose, flickering brightly before flying off.   
The Knights could only stare in awe as you danced and ran, playing with the flickering lights and 

I can't finish this rn I'm legit sad sorry I'll finish later


	11. Adam Sackler, Comfort, UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who you are. And I love you 🌹

So when you said you weren't feeling well, you didn't imagine Adam Sackler, your hotshot, too-cool-for-school boyfriend, to be on you in an instant.   
"What happened? Is it physical? Mental? Fuck it, I don't care I have to..." He trailed off as he ran into the kitchen, and you heard rumagging. "Go take a shower and get ready for bed! I'm calling you in sick tomorrow!"   
As he called out, he passed you, pretzels and Cheeto snack packs in hand. You opened your mouth to retaliate, and he glared at you. "If I hear any arguments, I'm going to be pissed. Go."   
Blinking, you put your hands up in surrender and nodded. "O-okay..." You lazily walked to your bedroom, and undressed, finding your pajamas and underwear, then heading into the shower. Surprisingly, Sackler didn't follow. At last, after a stressful day, you allowed your shoulders to drop, and your body to relax. The water felt like it was rinsing all the bullshit of the day away.  
When you got out of the shower, you took your time getting dressed, relishing the him of the bathroom fan.   
Walking back out to the living room, you gasped.  
A blanket was set over the couch, and two chairs were by it, holding the blanket up as if in a fort. Under the blanket was Sackler, laying with a multitude of pillows, arranging them just how you liked it. The TV was in front of you, and in-between the fort and the TV, was the biggest amount of snacks you had ever seen.   
Sackler noticed, smiling. "Hey, lovely. Come lay with me. I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I asked a friend to pick up everything she could grab. Don't worry, they were already out and yes, I did pay them back. Now stop worrying."   
At that, you giggled. This man, who could be such a pain the the ass, had gone out of his way to make sure you didn't have to worry about a damn thing. Cuddling up to him, you saw him nod. "Damn straight. I love you, so I'd move worlds for you. If it makes you happy, I'm doin it." He kissed your forehead softly. "Oh, I got you covered for tomorrow. Told your boss you needed a mental health day. They told you to relax, and they'll see you when you're ready. I took care of everything."   
You couldn't help it. You reached over and hugged him right. "Thank you..." Your voice was small, almost imperceptible,but of course, your Sackler heard it.   
"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, baby. Now, what are you in the mood to watch?"


End file.
